


【然访】叔叔，一起旅行吧~

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO私设注意甜腻腻无剧情流水账注意





	【然访】叔叔，一起旅行吧~

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设注意  
> 甜腻腻无剧情流水账注意

飞机缓缓降落在关西国际机场，高访已经记不清这是他第几次来日本了，但和爱人来旅游这可是大姑娘上花轿头一回。

沈浩然的高考成绩好得出乎意料，最后竟卡进了一本线，有种自己儿子终于出息了的错觉，高访一高兴便允了沈浩然提出一起旅行的奖励要求。

当然目的地是沈浩然自己选的。

“叔叔，行李拿到了~”沈浩然推着行李箱挥着手跑来。

高访点头示意知道了。

这一次的行程全权交由沈浩然规划，就连行李都是沈浩然一手打包的，飞机上少年还信心满满的拍胸脯保证绝对不虚此行。工作本就不轻松，再加上要请出十天的假期，高访也没空搜些什么，干脆就完全顺着沈浩然，让他去决定自己喜欢的行程。

“然然，叔叔可就完全听你安排了，你说接下去去哪？”

沈浩然满脸写着问我问我，高访在心里笑笑，满足了小朋友的愿望。只要和这个小家伙在一起，每分钟都充满乐趣。

“我们现在换车去京都，本来我想租车的可是日本右驾驶，反正HARUKA也很快~”沈浩然煞有其事的讲解着高访早就知道的常识，高访也装作不知道，没有告诉沈浩然其实他有国籍驾驶许可。

彻夜兴奋的没有睡着再加上飞机上絮絮叨叨说个没完，在驶往京都的列车上沈浩然彻底睡死了。少年抱着高访的手臂、酒红色的脑袋顺势抵上男人的肩膀，乖巧的好像刚喝饱奶倚着主人睡午觉的小狗。

高访尽量侧过身子让沈浩然靠的更舒服些，动作小心的打开手机自拍镜头，记录下沈浩然极其可爱的睡颜，却不知自己此刻也笑的一脸宠溺。

列车迅速的驶过一个又一个站头，窗外的景色转换了好几拨，广播总算报出了他们目的地站点。

推了推沈浩然，欣赏了几秒钟对方脸上精彩的表情，高访心情大好的提醒沈浩然拿行李下车了。

小朋友因为自己居然睡着羞赧的擦了擦口水，赶在车门关上前下了车，“叔叔，你怎么不早点叫我！”

“你睡着的样子太可爱了，我不舍得呀~”高访将方才拍摄的照片放大在沈浩然面前晃了晃，满意的看到小朋友的脸色又红了两分。

最后高访险些将沈浩然撸秃了才算哄好自家小崽子，也保住了手机里的相片。

几番周折，两人总算找到了落脚的屋子。

不得不说沈浩然真的挺费心思的，能在这寸土寸金的城市里找到一处自带温泉的日式民宿。吱吱呀呀的深色木地板，微黄的榻榻米，墙壁上精心置挂着几幅和风味十足的画卷。移开后院的拉门，白色石子间一条蜿蜒小路通往温泉，泉水的热气氤氲而上，时值七月下旬也有想让人好好泡一泡的冲动。

收拾好行李，天色也渐渐暗了下来，补了一觉的沈浩然精神奕奕的拉上高访去了自己预定餐厅。

怀石料理高访也吃了不少次了，沈浩然倒是第一次尝试的样子，从小在西方长大的少年表达情感的方式也格外开放，不停的用仅会的几句日语表达食物的美味。只是看着少年如此灿烂的笑容，旅行还未正式开始，高访都已经觉得不虚此行了。

待第二天沈浩然眨着圆溜溜的眼一脸炫耀的看着他时，高访知道，他对这一次旅行的精彩程度想象的还不够。

谁能想到自家小ALPHA竟从国内购置了两套浴衣带来！

“叔叔，快换上吧，我特地为你挑的。”沈浩然就差把舌头塌出来吐气了。

说特地一点不假，倒不如说沈浩然甚至是为了看高访穿浴衣才特地选择日本作为此次的目的地。

西装是高访的战服，除了休假，沈浩然几乎每次见到高访他都是衣服西装笔挺的模样。于是在看到日本夏日祭典的宣传照时，沈浩然自动将图中穿着浴衣的男子替换成了高访。要是叔叔穿上，肯定会更好看！

有贼心也有贼胆，沈浩然就凭着这股执念将高访顺利拐来了日本。

“叔叔，别害羞，手张开点。”

沈浩然为高访选了一套墨绿底白竖条纹的浴衣，并坚持要亲手为他穿上。墨绿色的柔软布料衬的高访皮肤更加白皙，明明几分钟可以搞定的事，沈浩然已经磨磨唧唧好半天了，一会说襟线没有对齐，一会儿又说腰带没有调整好。红脑袋在胸前磨磨蹭蹭，浴衣开了合，合了开、腰带绑了松，松了绑，高访严重怀疑这小子就是故意的！

“你快点。”高访总算忍不住出声催促。

“好了好了。”叔叔的腰真细！

沈浩然绕着高访走了一圈，手腕露出OK，脚踝露出OK，吃豆腐OK，小alpha总算是满意了。

啊！果然比他想的还要漂亮！

“叔叔，接着换你给我穿~”小奶狗举着自己的黑金暗纹撒娇道。

“你呀~”高访摇了摇头接过来衣服，“自己把衣服脱了。”

虽然很想继续撒娇让叔叔给脱衣服，不过沈浩然还是识相的没有那么做。三两下褪去了睡衣睡裤。一身腱子肉毫无顾忌的彰显着自己的存在，沈浩然的首席肉体控高总监突然觉得这个襟线是挺难对齐的，腰带也真的好难打哦。

一来一往，统统收拾好出门已经是半小时后的事了，两人打车去了京都较有名的神社。

没有樱花也没有枫叶，夏日的古都却也又别样的风情。一只只蝉趴在树上吮吸着树汁，知了知了的叫个没完。

穿过橘黄色的大型鸟居，投下钱币摇晃着响铃，高访郑重的鞠了两次躬，拍手后闭眼许下了自己的祈愿。

沈浩然也在一边完成了同样的流程，虽说小朋友还心不在焉的斜眼偷瞄他的叔叔。

“叔叔，你许了什么愿？”

丰茂的绿荫遮挡了大部分的毒辣的阳光，高访同沈浩然一起漫步在绵长的山路，前方一望无际的橘色鸟居美的有些不像现实，他们好似真的踏入了神明的领域。

“来这里当然是祈求浅宇未来可以发展的更好咯~”高访笑笑。

“只有这样？”沈浩然撅起嘴。

“嗯....”高访故作思考后开口，“还有希望大家都身体健康，平安长寿。”

“还有吗？”

哼！沈浩然不开心！只有他在祈愿可以和叔叔天长地久！

“好啦，不逗你了。”高访看着沈浩然一脸怨念笑出了声，“我当然还希望我们俩可以一直好好的。”说完踏上一个台阶在沈浩然的头顶落下一吻。

很快沈浩然也踏上了台阶，吻住了高访勾笑的唇。

斑驳的阳光见证了两人美好的一幕，而神明也听到了他们的祈愿。

又爬了一段时间，高访也觉得累了便提议下山，却在转身时被身后的人叫住。是个外国友人，好吧，虽然在这里他们也是外国友人。

“你好，请问我能和你合张照吗？”金发碧眼的高大男人直愣愣的盯着高访，举起照相机礼貌的提出要求，用蹩脚的日语。

眼前的东方男人实在是太美丽了，远远的在上方见到他的背影他就被蛊惑了似的冲了下来。没想到正脸更加惊艳，眼镜背后一双黑眸灵动万分，圆翘的鼻头，微笑的嘴角，一切都美的像画报一样。

“啊，对不起，我们是中国人。”高访抱以歉意的笑，估计是这身衣服害他们被当做日本人了。

千里迢迢跑到日本拍一个中国男人，高访可不希望给被人造成这样的误会。

“哦！没关系~~我只是觉得你这身衣服实在太漂亮了！”老外根本不在乎高访的国籍，还是执意想要与这个东方美人合影，“可以让你朋友帮我们拍一张吗？”

高访倒也无所谓，知道许多欧美人就是如此热情大条，干脆允了。

沈浩然开始也没将这段插曲放在心上，直到拍完照后那个外国人居然抓起了高访的手，“哇！你居然是Omega，如此美丽的Omega居然还没有伴侣吗？”

与高访靠近合照时，外国人嗅到了高访身上淡淡的信息素味，纯正的Omega的味道。Alpha的狩猎本能一下子燃了起来，如此优秀的Omega怎么会没有人追求，真是暴殄天物！

“我叫lotus，这位美人，请问你叫什么名字，我是否有幸可以请你吃个晚饭？”lotus直接忽略黑了脸的沈浩然，向高访提出了邀约。

哇！你个洋鬼子！当着老子的面抢人？！

沈浩然眼看就要摔了照相机冲上来，却因高访的眼神止住了。

小高总一脸懵逼不知道事情怎么突然发展成这样，先给了沈浩然一个我可以搞定的眼神，随后露出生意场上的官方笑容，“我很抱歉不能告诉你我的名字，因为我无意和你共进晚餐。”

高访下了两节台阶，勾住沈浩然的胳膊，在小狗子呆愣的档口吻了吻对方的唇角，“因为我已经有伴侣了，照片已经拍完了，我想，我们就此别过吧，lotus先生。”

将照相机塞回lotus怀里，高访牵起沈浩然的手头也不回的走了。

直到两人将要消失在视野，lotus才快速举起相机按下快门。

照片中的两人分明缱绻情深，他刚才真是被美色迷了眼没看出来。

回到山脚下，久不运动的高访表示一步也不想再动了，沈浩然一边检讨自己没考虑到高访的体力，一边讨好的想要帮叔叔捏脚。他早就对浴衣下时隐时现的小腿窥觊已久了，好像摸一把，他知道浴衣的下边只有一条白色的底裤，伸进一只手就可以摸到比小腿更超过的地方。

沈浩然为自己荒天化日之下的黄色思想心动不已。

不过也就想想，人来人往的地方，高访自然不会让这个小色狼有什么动作。

坐在休息用的红色长椅上吃着丸子，高访眼见的看到来往的路人拿着冰棍，便顶了顶沈浩然想让精力充沛的小朋友也去买两根。

“不行，叔叔你的胃不好，怎么能吃那么冰的。”千般万般都可以顺着高访，唯独在高访的健康问题上沈浩然从不放任。

“然然，就吃两口，两口！我保证！”小高总也知道沈浩然认死理，可是又馋得很，只能放软口气哄哄自家小朋友，“你看天那么热，就吃两口凉的没事的。”

料然如神的高访自然不会判断错，果然沈浩然还是被说服，并要求他再三保证只吃两口后就起身去买冰棍了。

待沈浩然生怕冷饮化了飞快拍回来时，发现已经又有人拉着高访好似在合照。

高访确实漂亮的像一道风景线，更何况今天还特意穿了应景的服饰。

哼！你们都别想和我抢叔叔！

沈浩然几个箭步冲到了高访身旁挤开了身边合影的女性，将冰棍递了上去，“你们要合照啊，带我一起吧~”说完占有欲强烈的搂上高访的纤腰。

一旁的妹子也感受到强烈的敌意，鞠了个躬道谢后便离开了。

“叔叔，你是在太受欢迎了。我一分钟都不敢离开你了。”沈浩然委屈。

高访舔了两口冰凉的奶油冰棍，啊~好凉爽~

“只是拍个照，你别小题大做了。”趁沈浩然还没注意，再吃两口，“而且你以为我没注意到，一路走来多少小Omega对着你眼巴巴的。”

缨红的舌尖舔过冰棍顶端的缺口，沈浩然跟着一起咽了咽口水，当然绝对不是馋的，至少不是馋冰棍。拉回思绪，沈浩然还记得要表忠心，“我什么都没看到，我的眼里只有叔叔！”

“真乖~”摸摸头，在吃一口，诶，我的冰棍！“你再让我吃一口。”

就算摸头也不能阻止沈浩然抢走高访的冰棍，再吃下去你的胃不疼，我的小浩然也要疼了！

“你看那对老夫妻，年纪那么大了还在卖团子。”高访靠在沈浩然怀里，看着店内忙活着的老夫妻，语气没有同情反而有几分羡慕。

两人看上去都已经有6、70岁的样子了，丈夫打包着客人们要的商品，而妻子则在一边敲打计算价格收银。动作虽都不快，却有条不紊配合默契十足，面对如此大量的游客也没有乱了方寸。

高访看入了迷，不知自己到了这个年纪，是否身边也会有这么一个人伴着。

“叔叔，我们以后也可以那么恩爱的，方才我们一起许了愿不是吗？”沈浩然哪里看不出高访在想什么，只可惜自己年纪太小，还不足以给恋人十足的安全感。

但是，他相信，时间可以证明一切。

高访望向沈浩然信誓旦旦的眼，见到了其中满满的坚定。

啊，这个人是真的想和我过一辈子呀。

高访有了这样的想法，心里暖暖的。

夜晚降临，凉爽的微风驱散了日间的炎热，沈浩然牵着高访漫步在鸭川边上，提前挑选位置等着晚上的烟火大会。

第一发烟花在夜幕中炸开，未等落下，绚烂的光芒又接二连三的跟上。

整日忙于工作的高访很少有如此悠闲的时刻，回忆起来，自从沈浩然出现在他的生活中，他的生活也似这灰暗的天空被烟火渲染的丰富起来。

一天的行程很快便结束了，回到宅子，沈浩然便让高访先去冲澡。

高访其实挺意外的，毕竟沈浩然一整天都色眯眯的盯着他，他总以为回来后小朋友会做点什么。

结果倒是他想多了？

“然然，你确定要我去洗洗睡？”高访假装扇风故意拉低了衣领，露出锁骨，这也是沈浩然最喜欢他身体的地方之一。

咽下口水，小朋友的忍耐力有限的很，但想到明天的行程他也不敢轻举妄动，万一做的狠了........

“叔叔，明天还要去....”

“去哪里？”诱人的omega干脆侧坐在榻榻米上，布料因姿势的牵动上移了好几公分，开衩直接到了腿弯，白皙的右腿整个露了出来。由上向下看，松开的领口内殷红的两点也若影若现。

去哪里来着？

沈浩然失去了他的脑子。

“真可惜，我今天还买了有催情效用的润滑剂，本来想和然然一起用用看的。”高访明知自己已经得逞，还顾做可惜的摇摇头，叹息一声，“既然你那么看重明天的行程，那我也就早点睡吧。”

3~

2~

1~

老狐狸在内心倒计时，果然，经不起诱惑的小alpha立刻扑了上来。

“叔叔！”

忍耐了一天的情欲烧的极快，沈浩然终于得偿所愿，一只大手摸进了浴衣。烫热的手掌一路上滑，抚慰过敏感的大腿内侧，看到高访一副色情的要命的表情，沈浩然的呼吸沉重的简直像愤怒的公牛般。

好像祈祷一般仪式感强烈的掀开下摆，亲自穿上的墨绿色衣料此刻又由着双手亲自撩开。沈浩然没有松开高访的腰带，只因这样的画面更加刺激，他仿佛在凌辱一朵含苞待放的百合，撕开最外层的绿叶，露出洁白的花苞。

沈浩然抬起一条腿，从高访的脚尖向上亲吻。

“嗯........”沈浩然虔诚轻吻足尖的模样让高访情动不已，但就算回来后已经冲洗过脚，男人心理上还是有些隔阂，“别舔哪里，脏........”

“不脏，叔叔哪里都是最干净的～”沈浩然笑着含住了珍珠般圆润的小脚趾，换来了高访另一声呻吟，“诶~~连这里都是敏感点吗？”

活络灵巧的舌缓缓的舔过脚背，膜拜着白玉般的踝骨。

啊，终于可以肆无忌惮的触碰这里了。

明明不是敏感点，看到沈浩然一脸比品尝怀石料理时还要餍足的表情时，高访也不由得升上了一股难言的情欲，沈浩然舌尖的温度由脚踝传递到了心脏。

情动的alpha散发出自己的信息素，试图将Omega一同拉入深渊。

“然然....快....”高访受不了沈浩然冗长的前戏，想要让他快点进入正题，再下去的话，再下去的话又会变的湿漉漉的......

“不急，我想要好好欣赏叔叔今天的样子。”沈浩然不依，掰开高访的腿弯埋头色情的舔舐着小腿、膝盖、大腿内侧，一路上行，脑袋几乎要埋进高访的两腿之间。

上半身还算完好，下半身却已经被玩弄的一塌糊涂。高访抓着沈浩然的头发，想让沈浩然给他喘口气的机会。

“叔叔，轻点，虽然我头发还挺多。”沈浩然讪笑，情动的叔叔实在太棒了，迷离的双眼写满了想要，想要。

故意不去触碰高访此刻最焦热的地方，沈浩然又向上转移阵地。

方才被高访自己拉乱的领口隐隐约约的能看见一点锁骨，却也足够刺激沈浩然的了。气血上涌的alpha哗啦一下向两边拉开了衣襟，动作略显粗暴却一下子将两片布料彻底分开。

高访看到沈浩然如此冲动，噗嗤一下笑出声，“怎么，然然是要玩什么强暴play吗？”

沈浩然闹了个红脸，还是嘴硬道，“叔叔要是喜欢的话，也可以配合我反抗一下。”狼一般的眸子死死盯进高访的眼。

高访抬起方才被“蹂躏”的腿摩挲过沈浩然已然硬挺的私处，巧笑嫣然，撑起上身凑近沈浩然的耳朵，“如果是然然的话，无论多少次我都想和你做，叔叔一点都不想反抗呢。”

芳心纵火犯！小浩然纵火犯！

这一瞬，沈浩然有了这辈子也没法在床上赢过高访了的想法。

嘴上比过不，只能身体力行让高访爽的说不出话来，沈浩然压住高访的双手，堵住了这张“妖言惑然”的唇。

陌生的环境，激发了沈浩然比以往更加激烈的情欲，这个吻简直要将对方肺里的空气都抽干似的。烫热的舌扫过口腔中的每一处角落，高访也主动的勾起少年的舌，一来一往间来不及被吞咽的津液沿着唇角留下。

“然然....想要了....里边好痒........想要你进来....”高访大方的诉说着自己的欲望，下体已经硬的发疼，在还没有铺上被褥的榻榻米上被吻到假性发情，小腹涨热到不行，可以感觉到期待性事的身体已经开始分泌期方便交合的淫靡液体。

“再等一下。”沈浩然知道高访进入状态了，再好好照顾他之前，他还记得方才高访勾引他时说的话。

——“我今天还买了有催情效用的润滑剂。”

“叔叔，润滑剂呢，你放哪儿了？”沈浩然将布料拉的更开，咬住高访胸前的凸起，小小的乳头早已在多次的情事中被沈浩然吸大了一圈，而在高访数次教育后沈浩然依旧乐此不彼。

“嗯啊.....什么...啊....别咬.....什么润滑剂......”高访推搡着沈浩然在胸前造作的脑袋，不能吸那里，会变得超奇怪。

明明不是女性，却在被玩弄乳头时产生剧烈的快感，酥麻的感觉直冲大脑。高访将这个锅甩给自己的第二性别，才不会承认是他的身体太过敏感。

“你说的，催情效用的。”叼起乳粒用切牙来回摩擦着，另一只手也加入欺负红缨的行列，整个身体压在高访身上不容其逃脱。

“什么.....”高访混乱的大脑根本已经不知道沈浩然在说什么了。

“嘶......轻点.....”沈浩然在啃咬着粉嫩的乳晕，在周围留下了数个吻痕。

啊，真漂亮，那么漂亮的奶头是属于我的，那么漂亮的身体也是属于我的，那么漂亮的叔叔也是我的。

“叔叔不说我就把你这里咬下来哦~”沈浩然恶意使坏，重重的咬了一口已然红肿的不行的乳头。

再三的逼问总算让高访想起方才自己为了勾引小朋友随口一说的谎言，“我一天都和你在一起......嗯嗯...哪里...有时间去买什么...润滑剂.....你别咬了......要破了.....”

沈浩然听完也觉得好有道理，真的是被精虫冲了头脑，方才还好想看叔叔给自己润滑的样子。不过现在被他伺候的的失神的模样也超级漂亮。

“而且.......有你就足够我发情的了......还要什么催情效果....”高访勉强组织语言，沈浩然弄的他爽的不得了，再下去不用插入只是被玩弄乳头就要射了，“然然......叔叔，叔叔后边已经湿了....嗯.....不需要润滑了.....你想不想试试看.....”

想！超级想！

沈浩然调整了姿势从高访身上爬下来，此时的Omega已经湿的一天世界。全身上下的布料仅靠一条腰带勉强维持，脸颊边留有接吻留下的涎液，起伏的胸膛上私处都是沈浩然的口水，下身溢出的淫水则将浴衣沾染的深一块浅一块。

要多淫乱有多淫乱。

沈浩然不再等待，扒开两条大白腿，从一边抓来两个坐垫塞在高访的腰下垫高臀部。

不打招呼就直接塞入了两根手指，对这具身体了若指掌的沈浩然知道高访完全可以承受。

“唔嗯.....好粗.......”没有东西可以抓，高访只能扣着榻榻米。

“才两根手指，叔叔这里可是能吃下更粗的东西。”大开的穴口无法再保护私处，紧致多汁的媚肉缓慢蠕动着吞吃住两根手指，沈浩然费力的撑开两指抠挖着，里边温热的液体也被一同带出。

“快点......快进来.....”受不了了，好热，好痒，身体内部叫嚣着想要被填满。

沈浩然又插入两根手指搅弄了一会儿，见开拓的差不多了便全部退出。四根手指也不比他性器的大小，但他知道高访完全可以吃下去，因为在此之前他已经无数次的进入过这里。

“叔叔，我要进去了~”

硕大烫热的头部一下子顶入同样高温的内穴，漫长的前戏后总算迎来了能给予他满足的性器，高访舒爽的闷哼一记。

酥麻的内部一下下的被撞击，心满意足的高访控制不住的想要浪叫出声，却还记得这里不是自己家，年代久远的屋子不知道隔音效果到底如何。只能咬住自己的手指，看着沈浩然在自己身上埋头苦干。

而沈浩然却残忍的拉下手指，“叔叔乖，别咬手，叫出来，叫给我听。”

少年的浴衣也在前戏中散乱，壮硕的不似青少年的胸肌肉沾满了汗水激烈的起伏着，啊，好想摸。

卖力挺动着的沈浩然捕捉到高访黑眸中不加掩饰的欲望，主动俯下身去，抓起高访的手摸向自己引以为傲的胸肌。

“叔叔喜欢这里吧。”边说边重重的向内里顶去，“每次都一脸渴望的看着这里哦。”

“嗯啊.....好深......”alpha粗长的性器进到深处，高访舒服的扬起了头，眼镜蒙上了一股雾气，太热了。

“喜欢吗？嗯？”把高访干到失神是沈浩然在性爱中最喜欢的项目之一。

喘着粗气干自己的沈浩然实在太性感，手掌下胸肌的触感也棒极了，高访控制不住的流出生理性泪水，“喜欢.....喜欢然然的肌肉......喜欢然然肏到那么深......好舒服.......还要更多.......”

“嗯，我一定会好好满足叔叔的。”沈浩然的性技巧已经在这大半年里磨炼的极佳，从他身上习得的知识被原封不动的返还。

“我也....想让然然舒服....”高访有意识的配合着沈浩然的动作，在alpha每次进入的时候夹紧穴肉，让肉棒可以完全的被自己的小穴夹住。

“嘶——太爽了，叔叔你好会吸。”沈浩然爽的咬咬牙，不想那么快就交代出货。

高访来回揉捏着胸肌还嫌不够似的解开了沈浩然的腰带，身体被不断顶弄，简单的动作也变得不那么容易。

好不容易解开了腰带，就差一个固定的细绳。

沈浩然又恶意的笑起来，坏心眼的少年拍开了高访的手，自己抽下了细绳却没有放在一边而是当着高访的面慢慢的缠上了对方挺立的性器。

“不，然然，不行!”高访根本无法阻止沈浩然在床上的小把戏，只见沈浩然绕上数圈确定高访无法射精后打上了一个精致的蝴蝶结。

“叔叔，偶尔我们也玩点新鲜的。”

接下去就只要把他操到高潮就可以了。

“叔叔，只用后面高潮看看吧，你的话一定可以的。”知道高访腰硬的很，沈浩然从来不选择为难对方的姿势，只是又垫了几个垫子，将男人的腰托的极高，高访只需平视就可以看到自己的性器在沈浩然的撞击下规律的前后摆动。

好想解开。

而双手被沈浩然用腰带束缚住。

其实沈浩然并没有绑的很紧，只要高访想，他完全就可以挣脱。

但是——

沈浩然弯起嘴角，他就知道，高访也喜欢的。

“叔叔，我想进生殖腔。”沈浩然摩挲着娇嫩的腿肉，手指徘徊在交合处，在高访眼皮子底下拉出一条条银丝，“我想进去你流出这些水的地方，肯定会很舒服的，我很久没进去过了。”

小朋友提出过分的要求。

明明那里是为了孕育生命才存在的，此刻却被当做提高性交快感的手段。

谁让叔叔迟迟不让他标记呢。

浑身燥热不堪的高访听到这个提议更加兴奋，早已进入假性发情的他仅仅是被肏弄肠穴是不够的，小腹部隐隐发痒的地方只有alpha的结可以满足。

“进....进来.......”高访慷慨的满足沈浩然的要求，一部分也是为了自己。

嗓音已经被高温灼烧的有些沙哑，高访努力放松着身体，感受着龟头一次次有目的性的撞击着生殖腔的入口。

“.......啊啊....好舒服...然然再重点.....操开那里顶进去.....”

“遵命！”沈浩然得令，更加用力的撞刺着那一处软肉，不断分泌的汁液已经被卵蛋拍打的起白沫，两人却都没有停下交欢的意图。

“叔叔，你在放松点，好久没进去了，有些打不开。”沈浩然噘嘴，自从进入紧张的备考阶段，他就鲜少有机会与高访亲近。就算仅有的几次也都匆匆结束，他确实又一段时间没能造访那个销魂窟了。

“嗯......”高访应了下来，可身体却因为快感不断的收缩，不在真正的发情期，Omega的腔室入口确实有些难开。

沈浩然干脆跪起身压上身体，这个动作使得性器又进入的两三公分。

“太深了......”高访仰头，腰部因为快感酸软的不行，幸好有垫子加护。

Alpha又操弄了十数次，有了体重加持，总算凿开了一个口子，软糯的生殖腔就在小口后边！

“叔叔，我要进去了！”沈浩然的动作和话语一同进行，还未等高访反应，粗大的龟头瞬间就挺进了隐秘的腔室，龟头被腔口紧紧箍住，舒爽万分。

“嗯啊——”好烫，好深....

进入之后沈浩然没有急着动作，而是等高访适应自己的硕大，也给自己一个缓冲的时间，方才险些一下就射出来了。

“太大了.....”高访甚至产生错觉，沈浩然比第一次做爱时还要大，这小子该不会还在发育吧。

高访没有想错，部分alpha第二性征展现后会短暂的进入二次发育，已更好的满足繁衍的需求，只是这一点沈浩然自己都没有发现，倒是牢牢记住了沈浩然形状大小的高访第一个发现了。

“明明吃过那么多次了，叔叔每次还都像第一次一样，一直喊大。”肉棒被夸奖大，是alpha都会高兴，更何况是此刻正吞吃着自己这一根的Omega说的。

沈浩然耐不住高热，款摆起腰身，公狗腰不知疲倦的抽动着，交合处不断发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

好烫，好舒服。

高访被干的爽的不行，生殖腔一次次的被进入，龟头无数次的顶撞在腔壁，烫的他几乎要痉挛。

快射了！

“然然.....帮我解开，要射了........”

含泪的黑眸祈求着释放，却被alpha残忍的拒绝。

谁都没有揭穿高访可以自己挣脱的事实。

“叔叔，马上就把你肏射，一定会非常舒服的。”沈浩然继续卖力的动作着，高访全身都烧成了粉色，四处都是他留下的痕迹。

一本满足。

“用力.....用力干我......”高访耐不住竟自己挺腰配合起了操弄的动作，与沈浩然配合的极佳在每次进入的时候抬起腰身，尽可能的将肉棒吞的更深，“然然.....然然好厉害.....干的叔叔舒服死了......要被肏射了......”

高访是沈浩然专属的毒，没有解药。

“结......然然在我里面成结了......要怀上然然的宝宝了.......”失神的高访胡言乱语着，却深深的刺激着沈浩然的欲望，无法在抽出龟头，只能扭动着腰身，让硕大的结在生殖腔中搅动，明明就算射再多进去高访也不会怀上他的孩子，此刻却不愿想起。只当自己只要狠狠灌满这具淫荡的身体就可以留下自己的子嗣......

“啊——到了！”高访爽的叫出来声，他第一次被沈浩然操到了干性高潮，前方的性器还未射精，却因为后穴的快感而达到了快乐的顶端。

“叔叔好厉害，里面在喷水...”沈浩然诧异于冲刷在龟头上的液体，想必是Omega干性高潮特有的吧，果然叔叔的身体真的好厉害。

“闭....闭嘴......”真的比他想的还要舒服，但是...前面也好涨。

高潮后不断痉挛的身体让高访无法完整的说话，不过不用说沈浩然也懂，他立刻解开了束缚住性器的绳子，快速顶弄了几下。

最后高访与沈浩然一同达到了高潮，短时间内前后两次极致的快感逼出了高访大量的泪水，看起来好不可怜。Alpha一边射精一边释放出安抚的信息素，这次好像是肏的有些狠了。

Alpha射精的时间很长，沈浩然知道这个姿势高访并不舒服，便调整了下让高访面对面躺在自己身上。

心满意足的躺在人肉床垫上，听着窗外的知了叫个不停。

现世安好。

“叔叔，抱你去洗个澡吧。”漫长的射精终于结束，盛夏的情事使得两人浑身都黏糊糊的，高访有些困意只是轻声应了一句。

高访闭着眼睛随着沈浩然折腾，直到被抱进温泉，周身被烫热的泉水包围才找回了自己的意识。

“嗯？”

“今天走了一天，泡一泡，会好很多。”沈浩然一本正经的说，其实内心已经上演了许多小剧场，有哪个男人不想再室外温泉来上一发。

“叔叔，我帮你捏捏吧~~”

高访看着沈浩然一脸贼样，就知道这小子绝对没安好心。不过本来就说好这次旅行是为了犒赏小朋友，男人自然也没有揭穿，更何况与他而言没有任何损失，大家都有爽到不是更好么。

侧着坐怎么都不舒服，高访干脆主动的爬进沈浩然怀里靠在对方胸前，心安理得的享受着沈浩然堪比专业的按摩服务。

小朋友确实聪明学什么像什么，短短的时间内考上一本，原本的乐队没有懈怠，厨艺也越来越精湛。而且这一次旅行规划的也有模有样，成年不久就已经展现了出色的策划力和执行能力。

优秀的人无论干什么都很优秀。

高访有些庆幸自己可以在这个alpha还未出茅庐的时候就将其占为己有。

也不对，至少现在还没绑定。

高访下意识的抚了抚自己的后颈，而着这一切都收纳在沈浩然眼中。他知道高访还是有所顾忌，也习惯性的不主动去碰这里。

努力的克制自己想要亲吻那里的冲动，就在鼻尖下的Omega腺体太过诱人。沈浩然摇摇头，努力的缓解着高访的肌肉酸痛。

只是这手的位置越来越不对.........

“然然？”小子太按不住气了吧，这才几分钟。（不，他已经很能忍了!）

“叔叔，我还想要嘛~”

沈浩然撒娇秘籍。

给你给你，都给你！

在小奶狗眼神攻击下一败涂地的高访尽量放松身体，感受沈浩然在温热的泉水中抚过他的身体。

“叔叔，这里好鼓哦~”沈浩然坏心的摸了摸高访鼓起的小腹，他知道这里边是他刚射进去的一肚子精水。

高访连白眼都懒得翻，不客气的反手抓住顶着自己臀缝的性器，成功换来沈浩然的惊呼，“轻点，轻点！”

“我平时让然然轻点，你也没有照做呀~”高访回头挂上灿烂的笑容。

小朋友被这个笑颜噎住，叔叔好可怕！

“逗你的~”高访笑出了声，无论多少次都觉得沈浩然真是可爱的要命，作为补偿高访转了个身坐上了沈浩然的大腿。浮力减少了男人的重量，沈浩然把住Omega的腰欣然接受了高访送上的吻。

不想只是一味的享受，高访也想让沈浩然舒服，灵巧的舌滑过沈浩然的耳蜗，他知道少年的这里格外的有感觉。右手则包裹住沈浩然喷张的性器，快速的上下撸动着。

“嗯.....”沈浩然禁不住这样的逗弄发出了舒服的哼哼。

“然然，喜欢吗？”啃咬着小朋友的耳郭，高访魅惑的询问着。

“喜欢....嗯....”

小朋友讨喜的不行，高访小心的跪起来扶着快要勃发的硬物对准穴口，还未来得及坐下就被沈浩然截了胡。

少年抱住高访手指探向后穴，“叔叔，我帮你呀。”说着一下子张开两指，高热的泉水一下子涌进了后穴。

“嗯......好烫....水....水进来了...”温泉水随着沈浩然的手指一同进入，烫的高访乱了心神，想要站起来却被沈浩然的大手箍住了腰。

“叔叔，别跑，里边也要泡一泡呀。”

高访确实没料到沈浩然还有这招，被迫用身体最脆弱的地方感受着泉水的滋润，刚刚才经历过异常酣畅淋漓的性事，内穴还未完全恢复，过度敏感的肠肉根本受不住这样的刺激，只是两根手指不停搅弄，高访就被刺激的射了。

沈浩然瞪大了双眼，没想到高访的身体竟然敏感到这个地步。

“叔叔没事吧....”沈浩然颤颤的问。

高访高潮时咬住了沈浩然的肩膀，小朋友倒是没有将这点疼痛放在心上，只是抚摸着Omega的后背不停的安抚。

太！丢！人！了！

高访不想抬头，居然被手指肏射什么的！

沈浩然的手指还插在穴里被不断收缩的肠肉搅着，下体也硬的发烫，可此刻他一点都不敢动。只能等高访自己恢复，这么一折腾，按照他对叔叔的了解，好面子的天蝎座指不定怎么报复他呢。

沈浩然在心中为自己默哀三秒。

等水面上白灼的精液飘散的差不多，高访才松开牙，少年的肩上已经留下来深深的牙印。

“那个......呃........要不.....呃......我们洗洗睡？”沈浩然哪里还敢造次，心想得赶紧把叔叔哄好。

Omega一半是羞的一半是被温泉烫的，浑身热的像煮熟的虾子，感到沈浩然要抱他起来时，高访却舔了舔方才自己咬出的牙印，闷闷的开口，“不做了吗？”

不敢做！！！

“嗯....呃.....啊.....”沈浩然不敢开口。

“然然还想要的吧。”高访也不抬头，继续贴在沈浩然的颈侧，好像这要就可以掩饰刚才的羞耻事件。

让勃起的alpha停下性欲可是非常残忍的事情，高访并不准备以此折磨沈浩然。不安分的手再次扶住孽根，腿软的不行还是勉强爬起，“然然，不许动，这次让我来。”

不许动！

合着在这儿等着我呢！

高访骑上沈浩然的肉棒，感受到肉棒将穴道内造次的泉水慢慢挤出，龟头一寸寸的被吞吃下，小穴一点点的被填满。慢慢的，慢慢的比柱身还要粗上一圈的根部也彻底被含住了，肠壁可以感受到alpha的硕大一跳一跳的。已经高潮过两次的身体敏感的无以复加，高访每动一下就压抑不住想要尖叫的冲动，沈浩然周身围绕着信息素的味道。这个男孩，不，男人每一寸皮肤都让他着迷。

啊，腺体好热，好想被他标记。

念头刚冒出高访就被自己吓了一跳。

不能冲动，不能冲动。

沈浩然依言不敢轻举妄动，呆愣楞的看着高访自己动作，才刚刚被吞进去肉棒已经激动的要喷了。

高访的手攀上少年的肩膀，帮助自己对抗泉水的浮力操弄自己。没多少力气的高访动好像慢动作，每一次起落只见都隔着很长的时间。

“嗯.......好热....然然，好热....”高访自顾自的扭着腰，胸部摩擦着沈浩然的，“然然.....为什么不动.....我好难受......不够爽.....”

不是你不让我动的吗！

沈浩然不准备辩论，直接将高访这句话当做赦免金牌，捏住了肖想已久的臀肉揉按了一番后直直的将其按到根部。

“嗯.....就是这样......好爽..好深.....”高访餍足的抱紧沈浩然的脖子，果然自己动好累还不爽。

“叔叔....屁股夹得好紧.....就那么喜欢我的肉棒吗？”

“嗯嗯啊......喜欢.....喜欢和然然做.....然然的这里把我弄的好舒服......不要停....”高访糊了脑子不停的道出淫靡的话语，全然没有平日里精明的样子了，“然然.....好大....嗯啊.....舒服.....再用力....要更多......”

沈浩然马力全开！

激烈的动作溅起不少水花，哗啦哗啦的与性爱的声音相结合，高访只觉得从脑子到脚尖都热到极限。

沈浩然将功补过一边卖力的肏干一边撸动着高访的性器，舒服的高访像水一般无骨的依附在他身上哼哼唧唧的浪叫。

“不行了....又要射了.....好舒服.....”

闻言沈浩然加快了手上的动作，修剪整齐的指甲扣弄起高访性器的顶端，马眼受不住这般刺激，加上后穴的刺激一下子又射出来白色的精华。

“嗯啊——要被操坏了......”

“才不会坏呢.....”沈浩然吻住高访的唇。

直到高访又高潮了两次，舒服的几近昏死，沈浩然才心满意足的抱着Omega爬了出来。

自己勾引的alpha，哭着（爽哭）也要做完。

理所当然，第二天的行程被取消了。

 

=====  
1.  
小高总：你看看你，脖子上吸了那么多印子，叫我回去怎么见人。

然然：反正叔叔上班都穿衬衫，这些是日本防搭讪专用！

小高总：呵呵，那我也给你吸两个？

然然：好呀，好呀！求之不得！

2.  
小高总：然然啊，那套民宿真的挺不错的，你怎么订到的？

然然：哦，我用零用钱买的。

小高总：？？？  
（沈总有兴趣投资下浅宇不？）

**Author's Note:**

> 顺带一提，这个系列没有所谓的完结  
> 只要有想开的然访车，我就会不断写  
> 都已经结婚生崽了 硬要说完结也已经算完结了吧~


End file.
